


The Mile High Club

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, i was in a 10 hour flight what was i suppose to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Soooo... Do I have to write about how Ann fucked Shiho's brains out as a part two?





	The Mile High Club

Exhausted, frustrated, irritated. 

For Ann it was the norm. As one of the most requested models within her agency left her with such inconvenience but it has its perks; and unfortunately a huge con. One of the pros that she absolutely appreciate was being able to travel with Shiho - the love of her life - everywhere she goes for free might she add but again this came with a huge con of not being able to have an ‘us’ time among other things.

The blonde groaned as soon as the two settled in their seat on the business class section of the flight among few photographers with them to California for a week shoot.

Shiho, the ever so caring other half of Ann, patted her thigh gently. "You okay?"

Sheepishly Ann grinned and placed her own hand atop Shiho's knuckle, gently caressing the skin as assurance. "I might have thrown an actual fit if you weren't with me." She said with a smile not faltering from her soft lips that radiated energy that powered Shiho’s being. "You keep me sane." She leaned forward so that her lips were close enough to tickle Shiho's earlobes as she whispered those words causing the both of them to be indulge in the softest fits of giggles.

For them to spend time together like this brought the two of them back. Back to when both have all the time in world spent in dates and ending it holding each other in the tranquil radiance of the moonlight. Back when the world was theirs and not when they had to schedule their cuddle time and the  _not_ so innocent cuddle time.

The flight dragged but at least they were in peace and together.

Shiho would occasionally drift in and out of sleep while her head laid on Ann's shoulder, the latter busied herself by combing through Shiho’s hair with one hand while the other tapped away on her mobile game.

Shiho stirred at one point, lips landing on Ann's exposed collar bone from her loose neck shirt that she chose to wore for the trip. She had claimed that she goes for comfort but Shiho thought she was doing it on purpose to tease her. Ann Takamaki damn well knew how much effect those exposed shoulder and neckline have on her.

Ann lightly giggled as the processed tickled her skin. She whispered as a kissed landed on Shiho’s crown as a soft retaliation. "Hi, sleepy head."

Shiho murmured and pressed a harder kiss on the same spot. "It's been awhile since i woke up with you next to me."

A guilty pang stabbed Ann's chest. She had been busy. A hand with a comforting warmth caressed over Shiho’s thigh as Ann pouted in apology.

"I’m sorry. I just couldn't get out of work. I’m trying hard though!" There was that whine Shiho adored so much. She understood what it was like. As a nurse herself she knew when she had to leave in a middle of a date to attend some matters but that wouldn't stop Shiho from prying that childish whine from Ann.

Her hand mimicked Ann's and landed on the blonde’s thigh, rubbing a silly pattern on a specific spot that the blonde shuddered to. Her lips didn't leave where they were initially.

It rested there while the dark haired girl purposely breathed against Ann's fair skin.

"I'm only joking, babe." She grinned but not before leaving a little nibble on Ann's skin.

"Although, you did miss one night that you promised." Shiho pouted against Ann's exposed shoulder. She knew how to play her card right and it seemed that the favour was on her side.

Ann was tense. Unable to find her words but her responses were only in soft yelps and little shudder at every stroke of Shiho's fingers over her thin tights. The ghostly sensation of her fingertips were slowly driving her into insanity.

Ann cursed those damn thin tights. They are both a curse and blessing. The blessing being the ultimate form of comfort in clothing form; the curse is that it was thin enough that she was vulnerable to such horny advances of her girlfriend.

_Play her game, Takamaki! Don't break._

"O-oh that night.."

 _Good, Takamaki._  

"I'll have to make it up to you. Right her, right now and I’m not taking no for an answer."

 _'You caught on. Very well, Miss Takamaki'_  Shiho's inner demon had been awaken.

As Ann's words dripped with promise, her hand followed through gliding closer and closer into the inner sides of Shiho's thighs eliciting that soft breathy shudder that Ann’s collarbones felt. Shiho whined and clung both her arms around Ann's arm that moved so meticulously that her movements were subtle.

This has been a long time coming. Both missed each other. They've had longed for each other and this was their limit. This couldn’t wait until they land.

Thankfully the whole cabin was asleep. Lights were shut apart from those who had their reading light on.

The two were safe.

Ann was aware that her movements have gone bolder. Instead of inching her sinful hand in

a such a slow manner, her fingers went straight to the point of gently cupping Shiho's core over her jeans that left Shiho gasping softly in surprise.

A hand went straight over to Shiho’s lips to keep her in check. Ann had the most wicked look of lust clouding her eyes. Her fingers only were encouraged at that gasped as she tried her hardest to give Shiho’s covered core the friction over the thick fabric of her jeans.

_Those damn jeans._

“Babe, you have to be a good girl for me.” Her voice covered in honey and desire reached Shiho and the girl could only melt with a sigh as her body betrayed her. The desire in her outweighed the will to act like decent human beings in public. The girl nodded quietly to which one affirmed with a firm kiss on the forehead.

“Unbutton your jeans for me. You want me to touch you, right?”

The dark hair girl moaned a little too loud against the blonde’s palm as her blessed fingers gave her aching core a press. She knew how to make her weak; her words, her actions.

Shiho straightened her posture, fingers fumbling hard at the button and zipper of her obstructing jeans while her eyes scanned for anybody that was approaching. Glad to see it was still dead as the night.

Ann’s blue eyes were fixed at her love, giggling at the fire that she lit so quickly. Shiho’s lips were parted, chapped slightly from the dry air circulating in the vessel and from constant heavy breathing that she had taken. But yet they looked irresistible to Ann. The fire in her stomach burned brighter, watching her lips - the same lips that was just teasing her a moment ago. She wants to feel them on her own, ravishing her sloppily like there was no tomorrow.

 **_‘What are you waiting for, dear?’_ **  Hecate had to step in. **_‘Kiss her or choke in your own drool, honey.’_ **

“Shiho...”

She turned to the call of her name and met with Ann’s moistened lips. She missed that feeling on her own. Both melted into kiss, teeth sinking in and out of each other’s bottom lips and tongues dancing around each other’s cavern so hungrily that moans elicited from both hungry girls.

At the moment nothing mattered but how much they wanted each other. How much they want to tear each other’s clothes to pieces and taste what they have been craving for awhile but this will have to do...for now.

Ann’s fingers wrapped around Shiho’s thin wrist as she leaned back, creating a little space for Shiho’s fingers slip right pass the band of her tights. The kiss broke with a gasped as soon as Shiho’s fingers reached Ann’s eager clit. A moan was naturally suppressed as they keep in mind where they were.

Ann’s slender fingers caressed Shiho’s cheek, locking gazes for a moment before slipping her fingers in the path that Shiho obediently opened between her legs. Shiho’s hips thrusted a little towards the touch, but her own fingers knew what they wanted to do.

“T-touch me...Shiho..I missed you so much.” Ann lowly moaned. The latter hasn’t heard those words from her in awhile. The words laced with such need and desire that Shiho couldn’t help but give in.

Her finger drew circles over the bud, pressing down as soon as her partner shuddered and grounded more against her finger. The moment she stopped was only for her finger to slide down Ann’s slit, feeling the soaked entrance that made her smirk.

“That wet for me, babe...? She whispered as she let her lips linger close to Ann’s own parted ones. “Tell me Ann...how much do you want me to _fuck_  you?” She licked her swollen lips before nibbling a kiss on Ann’s jawline while her middle finger teased the entrance that she kept denying Ann the satisfaction of pushing further.

Ann could only whine, again that childish whine. But Shiho didn’t break.

“I...” Ann pushed her hips towards her lover’s fingers only for her to pull away in time and moved those fingers back to where they started, but this time Ann’s clit was being assaulted with such teasing strokes. “B-babe I want you to fuck me with your fingers..fuck me hard..I want to feel you for so long..please..”

Those words broke Shiho and in no time two digits pierced Ann’s tight entrance. Fingers working as Ann wished, pumping in and out of her tight pussy. Her lips parted, head lulling back in pure ecstasy. Shiho watched her reaction unfold smirking.

Ann was at her mercy.

“Suck your fingers babe..you have to be quiet, remember.” Shiho looked around them to remind her where they were. Ann did so but without swiping her own fingers against Shiho’s soaked slit first. Shiho parted her legs for Ann to soak her fingers further before bringing it to her lips.

The bliss was overwhelming for Ann as the taste of her lover touched her lips and tongue. Both of them were struggling to stay quiet as Ann showed how her tongue worked between and along her slender finger as she tasted Shiho from them. Shiho’s reaction was a low whine and an increase in speed in how she thrusted her fingers inside Ann’s pulsating walls.

“Just like that babe...! Right there!” She moaned too loud for their comfort but both driven in such lust - both didn’t bothered.

Shiho’s fingers abide, thrusting into her like they were in the comforts of their home. Their lips once again locked to keeping each other in checked.

“Babe, I’m going to cum! Don’t stop..” Ann moaned. She wasn’t able to withstand the shuddering pleasure that took over her. She was biting into Shiho’s lip to prevent herself from screaming.

As Ann came down from her high, her grip from Shiho’s lower lip loosened up. Both in a heaving mess as Shiho planted the softest kisses over ann’s cheeks, neck, and lips as she gave the sore slit a few loving strokes before pulling away herself.

“Feeling a lot better?”

Ann nodded with a sheepish smile and a sigh as she slumped in her seat, exhaustion taking over. She glanced over at her partner’s lap, jeans welcoming her slender fingers back in.

Her eyes were quickly filled with the familiar lust as she remembered how sweet Shiho tasted in her fingers. Shiho blushed at the advances...

“Ann-chan, Suzui-chan..?”

_FUCK!_

“Y-yes, Manager-san..?” Ann frantically signed to Shiho to close her jeans up.

Ann turned to him with eyes the saddest as it can be to pass whatever he might have heard as nothing. Shiho couldn’t help but scoffed at the display.

“Is everything okay with you two? You guys were squirming and breathing hard. You’re not getting sick, are you?”

_Crap._

“Oh no, no. Of course not. I’m perfectly healthy.” She giggled so robotically.

“We were bored so we played a game! Yeah a game! Right Shiho?” She nudged Shiho with her elbow along with a nervous laughter. Shiho frantically nodded and beamed at the man.

“What kind of game?” His stare was a lot more suspicious.

“Umm, something we’ve done a while back... uhhh... who can hold their breath...the longest..?”

“Yeah! The winner is treated to dinner. You owe me steak, Ann!” It was her turn to dug her elbow into Ann’s side with a mischievous smirk on Shiho’s lips.

“Yeah! Oh darn. Guess I have to. Ha. Ha Ha.”

“Hmm, as long as you two are not getting yourselves in trouble.” Her manager waved the silly excuse off. The lights started to turn on and attendants started to walk into the aisles attending the passengers on their aisles.

Ann plopped back to her seat with a victorious sigh.

“Holding our breaths the longest?” Shiho pried as she crossed her legs while her lips curled in a mocking smirk.

“I think you fucked my brains out. It was hard for me to think of a decent answer”

And both giggled madly like a pair of horny idiots in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Do I have to write about how Ann fucked Shiho's brains out as a part two?


End file.
